


Usefulness

by impiarum



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chains, Incest, Jotun!Loki, M/M, Mpreg, Really awesome boots, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impiarum/pseuds/impiarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wants a throne... Thor wants a family...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Usefulness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siunove_laufeyson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siunove_laufeyson/gifts).



So, let me explain about the boots...

I agonised over these boots.

Don't get me wrong - I love them - but I wasn't sure that Loki would love them. He is a complex character, who rocks a number of sexy looks (leather... suits... naked...) - but thigh-high boots and hotpants?

I dunno...

It seemed a bit out of character...

But then I remembered, I was about to make him pregnant LOL!

So the boots stayed. I hope nobody minds :D

 

 

(If anyone notices that preggers!Loki doesn't look quite right, I'm so sorry! This is because the male 3D models I use don't have a pregnancy morph! Which is a ~~shame~~ outrage. But they do have a 'beer belly' morph, so with a bit of tweeking... hahaha...)


End file.
